Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars
Legend of Phoenixverse: Final wars is a game Highlighting the Events from after the Final Death Spiral-war all the way up to the end of the FINAL war against the Villain legion. the Ending will surprise. as will the gameplay as this time it will not be the same style of LOPC:IW1-2. it will be a Action-Adventure with some Platforming here and there and a lot of boss fights. at the moment it seems to be Only for Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters (Note, BOLD indicates a new character not seen in the LOPC games) *'Red Sector Team: 'Mike Phoenix, Mika Phoenix, Creator! Michelle Phoenix, Kamen Rider DRIVE, '''Simon (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann), Luffy (One Piece), Sans (Undertale), Jade Harley (Homestuck), Pinkie Pie (MLP:FIM), Madoka Magica (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), '''Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia), Cure Happy (Smile! Pretty Cure) *'Blue Sector Team: '''Sergio, Marta Goodday, Modern!Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog), Megaman X, King Dedede (Kirby), Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time), Marie (Persona 4 Golden), Glenna Nalira (Splatoon), '''Jack-O (Guilty Gear), '''Jibanyan (YO-KAI WATCH), Rainbow Dash (MLP:FIM), Compa (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *'Green Sector Team: Numa, Numette, 'Belle, 'Clover Green, Link (Legend of Zelda), Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Applejack (MLP:FIM), Fillia (Skullgirls), Nagisa Momoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), '''Omnimon (Digimon Adventure Tri.), Decidueye (Pokemon Sun & Moon) *'Orange Sector Team: '''Dalton, Dahlia, Majin Chimera, Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh), Future Trunks (DBZ/DBS), Mettaton EX (Undertale), Peridot (Steven Universe), '''Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!), Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Yusaku Fujiki / Playmaker (Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS), Zinnia (Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire - Delta Episode),' Miss Fortune (Skullgirls) *'Yellow Sector Team:' AD, Alexa "Candy" Myriad,' Aureo Diamond, Ceres Avalice Duem, '''Haruna, '''All-Might (My Hero Academia)', Yang Xiao Long (RWBY), Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super), '''Android 18 (DBZ), Ryuko (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), '''Kale (Dragon Ball Super) *'Navy Sector Team: 'Elena Sphinx, Corvusine, Jennifer Hathaway/Adamant Wounded Snake, Fang (Final Fantasy XIII), Nico Minoru (Marvel), Diego Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Part 7), Raiden (MGS2), Mei (Overwatch), Rarity (MLP:FIM), Nonon Jakuzure (KLK), 'Terezi Pyrope (Homestuck) *'Purple Sector Team: '''Ketsu Oblivion, Masako Tengu, Yokorona Oniika, Shadia Oblivion, Herro Tranzam, '''Ketsunelle,Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda),' '''EVA Unit-01 (Rebuild of Evangelion), W.D. Gaster (Undertale), Beerus' (Dragonball Super), Starlight Glimmer (MLP), '''Kamen Rider Genm (Kamen Rider Ex-aid), *'Black Sector Team': Viralius Deathbird, Viralina Deathbird, Viralsong, Jiang shi Mika Phoenix,Venkai Deathbird, Vegeta Deathbird, Viral (TTGL), Vegeta (DBZ), Ryoma Nagare (Shin Getter Robo), Karkat Vantas (Homestuck), Katsuki Bakugo (My Hero Academia), Iori Yagami (King Of Fighters) *'Crimson Sector Team': Micheal Fexin, Nightmare Fuel, Yokoro Onikia, Shivia Solararms, Genesic Gaogaigar (Gaogaigar: FINAL), Wolverine (X-men), Asura (Asura's Wrath), Hulk (Marvel), Chara (Storyshift!Undertale), Sunset Shimmer (MLP:EG), Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega (Kamen Rider Amazons), Reala (NiGHTS into Dreams) *'Violet Sector team': Queen Geass, Demon Empress, Puppetia De Marionette, Thunder Clap, Cia (Hyrule Warriors), Zygarde - Complete Form (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Lelouch Lamperouge/Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass), Dr.Doom (Marvel Comics), Sinestro (DC Comics), Morrigan (Darkstalkers), Flandre Scarlet (Touhou), Alucard (Castlevania) *'Metallic Sector Team': Hyper Metal Mike,' 'M.I.K.A.-Z3, Miss Nekotron 64k, Claire TimeDragon, Melina Retron, Iron Man (Marvel), Mazinger Z(ero) (Shin Mazinger Z/Shin Mazinger Zero), Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid), Megaman (Megaman Classic), Jin Saotome (Cyberbots), Jiban (Mobile Cop Jiban), Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Part 3) *'Golden Sector Team': Parallella, Spiralsong, Mikanelle, Michelle Phoenix,' '''Saitama (One-punch Man), Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's bizarre adventure part 5), Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy 7), Flash (DC Comics), Kamen rider Ex-Aid, John Egbert (Homestuck), '''Cure Black (Futari wa Pretty Cure - MAX Heart),' Kamlah Kahn/Ms.Marvel (Marvel Comics) *'Silver Sector Team': Agent (Comic Relief), Vanessa Dementa (Comic Relief), Rasputin "Raz" Aquato (Psychonauts), Shantae, Chris Redfield (Resident Evil), Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Blaze the Cat (Sonic), Chun-Li (Street Fighter), Trixie (MLP), Star Butterfly (SVTFOE), Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) (there are other characters to choose from plus unlockable characters and unlockable costumes for those characters) Sagas *Flashback Dream / Prophecy (Tutorial) *Ultra Mika Journey Saga (Flashback - Bonus Saga - Unlockable via Pre-order or Save Data) *Splatoon 2 Saga *Thor: Ragnarok Saga *Island of Rote Saga *Sailor Stars Saga *Digimon Adventure tri. Saga (Bonus Saga - Unlockable) *Kamen Rider Cronus Returns Saga *Dragonball Xenoverse Omni Saga (Bonus Saga - unlockable) *Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Saga *Sonic Forces/Mania Saga (Bonus Saga - Unlockable) *Final Wars Saga *Secret Bonus Saga (Unlockable After Completing the game) *LOPC 1+2 Saga (DLC - free download with pre-order of collector's edition) *Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Saga (DLC Saga 1 - comes with DLC pack 1. comes out Jan '18.) *Bonus Missions (Free February DLC - comes with Update, Missions are based on sagas that happen between the main ones in the story. a page on this will be made at a later time.) *Prism Vs. Phantom Saga (DLC Saga 2 - Comes with DLC Pack 2 - comes out december '18.) *Phoenixverse: FINAL (Tentative Name) (DLC Saga 3 - comes with Final DLC Pack - Date not yet announced) Additional Characters *Sailor Moon *Sailor Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon R/S/ Super S) *Zyuoh The World (Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger) *TimeRed (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) *Kamen Rider Build *Shi-Shi Red (Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger) *Cure Whip / Cure Gelato (KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode) *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Kuuga *NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Papyrus (Undertale) *Astal *Segata Sanshiro / Kamen Rider Ichigo *Vectorman *Mario (Super Mario) *Luigi (Super Mario) *Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Fourze *Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) *Ranma-Chan / Ranko (Ranma 1/2 ) *Krystal (Starfox) *Kamen Rider Para-DX (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Hit (Dragonball Super) *Inkling (Splatoon 1+2) *Ribbon Girl (ARMS) *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure 2) *Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic 3 & Knuckles) *Robin (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Lucario (Pokemon Diamond & Pearl) *Gardevior (Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire) *Mewtwo (Pokemon Red & Blue) *Rise (Persona 4) *Min Min (ARMS) *Lola P. (ARMS) *Angewoman (Digimon Adventure / Digimon Adventure 02) *Renamon (Digimon Tamers) *Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) *D.Va (Overwatch) *Bayonetta *Ruby (RWBY) *Nora (RWBY) *Samus (Metroid) *Neo (RWBY) *Lana (Hyrule Warriors) *Linkle (Hyrule Warriors Legends) *Marth (Fire Emblem - Darkness Dragon and The Sword of Light) *Ike (Fire Emblem - Path of Radiance) *Corrin (Fire Emblem - Fates) *Roy (Fire Emblem - The Sealed Sword) *Lyn (Fire Emblem) *Felicia (Fire Emblem - Fates) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) *Cecil (Final Fantasy IV) *Princess Zelda (Hyrule Warriors) *Young Link / Fierce Deity Link (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Twilight Sparkle (MLP:FIM) *Fluttershy (MLP:FIM) *Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Blake (RWBY) *Velvet (RWBY) *Geno (Super Mario RPG) *Genos (One-Punch Man) *Tracer (Overwatch) *Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) *Ibuki (Street Fighter III) *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter Alpha) *R. Mika (Street Fighter Alpha 3) *Thor (Avengers) *Gwenpool *Jotaro Kujo (JJBA Part 3) *Josuke (JJBA Part 4) *Jolyne Kujo (JJBA Part 6) *J.P. Polnareff (JJBA Part 3+5 - Beat Possessed Polnareff to Unlock) *Kirby *AU! Nui Harime (KLK + Original) *Lilith (Darkstalkers) *Rebrianne (Dragonball Super) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) *Cammy (Street Fighter) *Karin Kazuki (Street Fighter Alpha 2) *Harley Quinn (Injustice 2) *Natsu (Fairy Tail) *Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) *Cutie Honey *Marie (Splatoon) *Callie (Splatoon - Beat DJ Octavio to Unlock) *Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) *Rouge The Bat (Sonic Adventure 2) *Saiiko Thunderhand *Ian Whitewings *Princess Daisy (Super Mario) *Zion Darkwings *Athena Tornado *Redeemed! Broly (DBZ + DBS + DBGT + Original) *Stocking (P&Sw/G) *Tsuyu (My Hero Academia) *Cabba (Dragonball Super) *Laura Atra *Amy Lustibat *Undyne (Undertale) *Mizu Lilypad *Makoto (Blazblue) *Asuka Langley Shoryu / EVA-02 (NGE) *Connie Dragon *Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Kathline Phoenix *Gex *Beauty Phoenix *Chronos Phoenix *Dreamy Mika Phoenix (Unlock by Having Save Data of Ultra Phoenix Journey) *Narancia Ghirga (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5) (Unlock By Having Save Data from Phoenix Corps X Crossroads Of Reality) *Zengar Zonbolt (Super Robot Wars: Original Generation / Project X Zone) *Oblivion Snake (Unlock By having Save Data from Metal Gear Solid: Daughters Of Phoenix Corps) *Artorius Revana (Unlock By Having Save Data from Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors) *Goku Phoenix (Unlock by Having Save Data from Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2) *Green Lantern (DC COMICS) *Paz with ZEKE (Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker) *Mii (Customizable Hero) *Chispa (Unlock with Save Data from Sergio Sports Mix) *Creator! / God of Destruction! Mike Phoenix (Phoenixverse) *Gemini Mika *Domon Kaashu (G Gundam) *Jiren (Dragonball Super) *Toppo (Dragonball Super) *Lionel Toddson (Mrpr1993) (Unlockable with special code from Pre-order) *Asuka Genesia *Bowser (SUPER MARIO) *Wario (Wario Land + Wario Ware + Super Mario) *Donkey Kong *Jorge Mario *Shade The Hedgehog (Unlock with Mega Inflator Save Data) *Parasoul (Skullgirls) *Barbara (Rayman Legends) *Seijiro Sonniku (Unlock By having Save Data From Persona S) *Mika Suzaku (Unlock By Having Save Data From Shin Megami Tensei: Phoenix Summoner) *Rayman (Rayman Legends) *Sabo (One Piece) *Dark pit (Kid Icarus) *Claire Bazooka *Zoro (One Piece) *Nami (One Piece) *Maka Alburn (Soul Eater) *Megaman.EXE (megaman NT warrior) *Roll.EXE (megaman NT warrior) *Toriko *Zebra (Toriko) *Kamen Rider Wizard *Zero (Megaman X) *Hammera *Gomichica *Aquasplash *Umi Blueslime *Mercy (Overwatch) *Megan Wilson *Chrono (chrono Trigger) *Malana *Asriel Dreemur (Shiftswap) *Akuma (Street Fighter V) *Siegfried (Soul Calibur III) *Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters '99) *Nakoruru (Samurai Showdown) *Captain America (Avengers) *Hawkeye (Avengers) *Vision (Avengers) *Goku/Vegito (Dragonball Super) *Spider-Man (Spider-man (1990s Animated) *Kinnikuman Suguru (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne) *Pegasus/Sagittarius/God Cloth Seiya (Saint Seiya / Saint Seiya Omega) *Haggar (Final Fight) *Denbo (Bo-bobo) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *K' (King of Fighters '99) *Honey The Cat (Sonic The Fighters) *Gallantmon (Digimon Tamers) *Sunasoomon (Digimon Frontier) *Kelfa (Dragonball Super - Yellow sector Team only) *???????? ????????? (?????????????) - Unlockable after beating the game. *?????-???? (????????) - Unlockable after beating the Secret Bonus Saga *Kamen Rider Gaim (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider OOO (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Ghost (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Cross-Z (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Kiva (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Den-O (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Kabuto (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Blade (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Faiz (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider ZO (DLC Pack 1 - Unlockable) *???? ????????! ???????? / Prism Empress (Download DLC Pack 2 to unlock - Prism Side Only!) *???? ????????! ?????-???? / Prism Gardevoir (Download DLC Pack 2 to unlock - Prism Side Only!) *???? ???????! ??????? / Phantom Ladybug (Download DLC Pack 2 to Unlock - Phantom Side Only!) *???? ???????! ????? ????? / Phantom Goth(?) (Download DLC Pack 2 to Unlock - Phantom Side Only!) *Cure White (Futari Wa Pretty Cure - Defeat Revived Black Hole To Unlock) *Takamaru (Masamune no Nazo - Defeat Daizen Shogun to Unlock) *Kamen Rider Zi-O (Kamen Rider Zi-O) - Defeat Kamen Rider Blood to Unlock *Golden Cooler (Dragonball Heroes) - Defeat General Garuda to Unlock *Trevor Belmont (Castlevania III) - Defeat Dracula to Unlock *Ralsei (Deltarune) - (Final DLC Pack) *Kaijin no Soki (Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams) - (Final DLC Pack) *Tekkaman Blade - (Final DLC Pack) *Red Falcon - (Choujin Sentai Jetman - Unlock Via Free Update) (Other Characters can also be unlocked by having previous save data of LOPC:IW1, LOPC:IW2 and others!) NPCS *Inflatress *Hatsu Kisagi *Queen Perphonenia *Joanna *Krysslena *Blimp Girl *Lunar Phoenix *Sailor Mercury/Mars/Jupiter/Venus (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Saturn/Uranus/Neptune/Pluto (Sailor Moon Super) *Sailor Starlights (Sailor Stars) *Sailor Chibi Chibi (Sailor Stars) *Cure Sunny/March/Beauty/Peace (Smile! Pretty Cure) *Cure Marine (HeartCatch Precure) *Cure Yell (Hugtto! Precure - Auto-Unlock on purchase of DLC Pack 2) *Goldia The Yellow Mage *Meddy.EXE (MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR) *Paintina Rainbow *Rowan / Lianna (Fire Emblem Warriors) *Qyu Ranmyaku *Pinkamena (MLP) *Discord (MLP:FIM) *Princess Celestia (MLP:FIM) *Doctor Whooves (MLP:FIM + DW) *Princess Luna (MLP:FIM) *Alphys (Undertale) *Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Setsuna (Fire Emblem - Fates) *Bowser Jr. & the 7 Koopalings (Super Mario) *Kat & Ana (Warioware Inc.) *Libra *Transformia *Kamen Rider Beast (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Birth (DLC Pack 1) *???? ????? ?????? / ??????! ???? ???????? (DLC Pack 1) (Requires Bonus Saga Beaten first.) *Kamen Rider Meteor (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Specter (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Mach (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Baron (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Accel (DLC Pack 1) *Kamen Rider Diend (DLC Pack 1) *Mimic Mimi *Nurse Hikari *Hurricane *Noriko Takaya (Gunbuster) *The Supersizer *Yolei Digicode *Platinum Perfection Cell (Dragonball Z + Dragonball Super + Original) *Explosiva *Dr.Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Dr.Wily (Megaman Classic) *Dark Creator Michelle *Dark Creator Elena *Lollie *Ambipucca *La Lince *Rena *Tails (Sonic The Hedgehog 2) *Macro Diaz (SVTFOE) *Tiki (Fire Emblem) *Sugar Sweet *Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) *Sakurako *Tangy *3rd Wheel *Kamen Rider Brave - Legacy Gamer (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black *Ryoma (Fire Emblem - Fates) *Brendan & May (Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) *Yami Bakura (YU-GI-OH!) *Primordial Pantheon *Chunky Kong (DK64) *Diddy Kong (DKC) *Funky Kong (DKC) *Dixie Kong (DKC2) *Monna (Dragonball Super) *Amy Rose (Sonic CD) *Pudding (Jet Set Radio) *Usopp (One Piece) *Olympia (Rayman Legends) *Coco Bandicoot (CB3W) *Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) *Sanma Raotome (Miitopia / Ranma 1/2) *Godzilla *Zekrom (Pokemon Black / White / Black 2 / White 2) *Ramuh (Final Fantasy VII + Final Fantasy XV) *Musclina *Fuuka Yamagishi (Persona 3) *Taylor *Hema Goldstien *Satoshi (Pokemon AU) *Unknown Armored Being + Talking Transponder Snail (One Piece...?) *Connie Phoenix *Scarlet Flame *Ryuki Smashqueen *Trafalgar Law (One Piece) *Krillin (DBZ) *Android 17 / Super 17 (Dragonball Z / GT / Super) *Unknown Fighter / Golden Freeza (Dragonball Z / Super) *Red Cloaked Woman + Green Cloaked Woman (??????? - DLC SAGA 1) *Shiny Luminous (Futari Wa Pretty Cure MAX HEART - Defeat Revived Black Hole To Unlock) *Kamen Rider Lazer (Kamen Rider Ex-aid - Complete DLC SAGA 1 to Unlock) *Robo Fighter Z-Infinite / U????? S???? + F???? Z????? + I?????? (Download DLC Pack 2 to unlock - Prism Side Only!) *Persona 5 Hero (Persona 5) (Download DLC Pack 2 to unlock - Phantom Side Only!) *Guile (Street Fighter V) (Download Final DLC Pack To Unlock) *Kamen Rider Shinobi (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Kamen Rider Kikai (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Saki Omokane (Quiz Nanairo Dreams: Nijiiro-chō no Kiseki) *Megaman Volnutt (Megaman Legends / Rockman DASH) *PTX-40A (LOST PLANET) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) *Kamen Rider Prime Rouge (Kamen Rider Build) *Piranha Plant / "V????" (Super Mario / Smash Bros.) - (Unlock with smash Bros Ultimate Save Data or in Final DLC Saga Story) *Cure Star (Star Twinkle PreCure) - (Free DLC Update Character) *Kamen Rider Ginga (Kamen Rider Zi-O) Bosses Main Story *Unknown Figure (unknown) *Heavy Gorilla 2.0 (Mega Inflator) *DJ Octavio (Splatoon 2) *Surtur (Thor: Ragnarok) *Bulleta (Darkstalkers) *Vile 3.0 (Megaman X + MVC:I) *Rez 3.5 (Gex + Original) *Grandmaster + Scrapper 142 / Valkyrie (Thor:Ragnarok + Marvel Comics) *Sunstar Overdrive (Rockman World V + Megaman X3) *Cyber Fenris (Thor:Ragnarok + Megaman X) *Metalhead 5.0 (TMNT: Turtles in Time + Original) *Skurge (Thor:Ragnarok) *Hela (Thor:Ragnarok) *Surtur REBORN (Thor:Ragnarok + Marvel Comics + Original) *Goku Black Clone (Dragonball Super) *Shadow Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon + Original) *Shadow Springtron (ARMS + Original) *Automata 2.0 (Persona 4: Project Automata + Sergioverse + Jojo's Bizarre Adventure + Original) *Corrupted Meicoonmon (Digimon Adventure tri. + Original) *Shadow Sailor Animamates (Sailor Stars + Original) *Oboro Bishmon (Darkstalkers) *Shadow Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Stars + Original) *Re-modified Corrupted Pafistica 3.0 (One Piece + SATAM + Original) *Chaos (Sailor Stars) *Pony of Shadows (MLP:FIM) *Majora's Madness (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Corrupted Turles and Corrupted Giant Lord Slug (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 + Original) *CHAOS (Final Fantasy: Dissida 012 + Final Fantasy XV + Original) *Marx Rebirth (Kirby Super Star Ultra + Kirby: Planet Robobot + Kirby 64 + Original) *Possessed Polnareff (JJBA Part 3) *Phobos 2.0 (Darkstalkers + Original) *King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *SHIN Thanos (Marvel VS CAPCOM: Infinite + Marvel Superheroes + Street Fighter) *Pyron (Darkstalkers) *Corrupted Tirek (MLP:FIM + Original) *Corrupted Storm King (MLP:FIM the Movie + Original) *Gemdeus (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Corrupted Widowmaker (Overwatch + Original) *Corrupted Golden Frost (Dragonball Super + Original) *Possessed Hirdugarn (DBZ Movie # 13 + Dragonball Super + Original) *Corrupted Golden Frost Over Heaven (Dragonball Super + JJBA:EoH + Original) *Kamen Rider ARC - Titan Form (Kamen Rider Kiva + Kamen Rider Ex-aid + Attack On Titan + Marvel) *Super Android 21 (Dragonball Z Fighter + Dragonball Super + Original) *Adrian Faust (Comic Relief) *Kamen Rider Cronus (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Kagenari Nagumo / Kamen Rider Fuma (Kamen Rider Ex-aid: True Ending) *Giant SA-X 3.0 (Metroid Fusion + Original) *M.Bison's Lingering Will (Street Fighter Alpha 3 + Street Fighter V + Original) *Maestro (Marvel Comics) *"Final" Mira & Towa (Dragonball Xenoverse 1+2) *Giant Dural (Virtua Fighter + Original) *Shadow Cooler (dragonball Z + Persona 4 + original) *Enerjak (SATAM) *Corrupted Korvac (Marvel Comics + Original) *Metal Cooler Army & Giant Cyber Cooler (DBZ) *The 5 Sorceresses (Sergioverse) *Patchouli Konzetsu (Phoenixverse) *Necrozma Merged Patchouli Konzetsu (Pokemon Ultra Sun + Pokemon Ultra Moon + Phoenixverse) *Necrozmaku (Pokemon Ultra Sun + Pokemon Ultra Moon + Samurai Jack) *Heavy Magician (Sonic Mania) *Q-Bee (Darkstalkers) *Jedah (Darkstalkers 3) *Giant Wraith + Wraith Cloned Magica Girls (PMMM - Wraith Arc Manga Side Story) *Heavy Shinobi (Sonic Mania) *Colossal Titan (Attack on Titan) *Ixis Naugus (SATAM) *Metal Sonic 3.0 (Sonic Rivals) *Heavy Rider (Sonic Mania) *Yuga (Legend of Zelda: Link Between Worlds) *Yuga-Ganon (Legend of Zelda: Link Between Worlds) *Heavy Gunner (Sonic Mania) *Nemesis (Resident Evil 3) *Tyrant (Resident Evil 2 & Resident Evil 3) *Cyber Purpelord SOUL (Deviant Boom + Kirby + Original) *Death Egg Robo Sentinel (Sonic Forces + SATAM) *Xenahort (Kingdom Hearts 3) *Chaos Clone (Sonic Adventure 1 + Sonic Adventure 2 + Original) *Metal Overlord Kai 3.0 (Sonic Heroes + Knuckles' Chaotix + Sonic Rivals 1 + Sonic Rivals 2 ) *G. Mecha Gien (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) *Shadowy Being (Sonic Xtreme Concept + Original + Sonic Lost World) *Heavy King (SONIC MANIA) *Psycho Cyber Shredder (TMNT: Tournament Fighters + Original) *Proto Shadow (Sonic Adventure 2 Prototype) *"Glitched" Wizeman (NiGHTS into Dreams + Original) *Corrupted Dark King (Futari Wa Pretty Cure + Original) *Phantom King (Sonic Mania) *HeadLoc + Phantom King (Sonic Mania + ARMS) *Shadow Rayman 3.0 (Rayman 4 "Beta" + Original) *Revived (Possessed) Kagenari Nagumo / Kamen Rider D. Fuma (Kamen Rider Ex-aid: True Ending + Original) *Super Gemdeus Fuma / Super Gemdeus Machina 9.0 (Kamen Rider Ex-aid: True Ending + Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders + Original) *Mammoth Mogul (SATAM) *GOD Rugal (King Of Fighters + Capcom Vs SNK 2) *アトラスのオニキス / Altas (Sergioverse) *Alfonso Koopa (Sergioverse) *Mantra-Empowered Mammoth Mogul (SATAM + One Piece + Asura's Wrath) *Dark Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Shadow Sonic Boss Medley (sonic the hedgehog Series + original) *Wraith-Cloned BAD FUTURE! Mike Phoenix (Phoenixverse + PMMM - Wraith Arc + OC:C1 + Original) *Shin AKUMA SHOGUN (Kinnikuman - Manga Version) *Metamorphosis Opal (Phoenixverse) *Unicron 2.0 (Transformers G1 + Transformers Prime) *Infinity Empowered Dr. Coyle & Giant Shadow Dr. Coyle (Marvel Universe + ARMS + Persona Series) *Maestro RE:Match - True Power Awakened (Marvel Comics + Original) *Ultron Sigma (Marvel Vs Capcom: Infinite) *Infinite (Sonic Forces) *Merged Zamasu (Dragonball Super) *Infinity Armor Merged Zamasu (Sonic Forces + MVC:I + Dragonball Super + original) *Gaioh (Super Robot wars Z2.2) *Solaris (Sonic '06) *Kaiser Ephes (Super Robot wars alpha 3) *Replica Haemorrhage (Phoenixverse X Crossroads of Reality X Original) *Dr. "Ivo: Robotnik PRIME + Egg Onslaught (SATAM + Sonic Series + Original) DLC Story 1 *Shadow Moon (Kamen Rider Black/Black RX) *Kamen Rider White RX (Kamen Rider Black RX) *Creation King (Kamen Rider Black RX) *Kamen Rider Shadow Shin (Kamen Rider Shin + Original) *Fog (Kamen Rider J) *Koumori Man (Kamen Rider ZO) *Kamen Rider Dark Kuuga + Kamen Rider "Another" Agito (Kamen Rider Kuuga + Kamen Rider Agito + Original) *Kamen Rider G4 + Kamen Rider Ryuga (Kamen Rider Agito + Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Kamen Rider Orga + Kamen Rider Glaive (Kamen Rider Faiz + Kamen Rider Blade) *Kamen Rider Kabuki (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto + Kamen Rider Caucasus (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Kamen Rider Yuuki + Kamen Rider Nega Den-O + Possessed Kamen Rider G Den-O (Kamen Rider Den-O + Original) *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva + Kamen Rider ARC (Time Stone Infused) (Kamen Rider Kiva + Marvel Comics + Original) *Kamen Rider Skull + Dark Ghost Rider (Kamen Rider W + Marvel Comics) *Kamen Rider Eternal + Kamen Rider Poseidon (Kamen Rider W + Kamen Rider OOO) *Kamen Rider Core + Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim (Kamen Rider OOO + Kamen Rider Gaim) *Kamen Rider 15 + Kamen Rider Sorcerer (Kamen Rider Gaim + Kamen Rider Wizard) *Kamen Rider Dark Drive + Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Kamen Rider Drive + Ghost) *Kamen Rider Dark Mars? (Kamen Rider Gaim + Original) *Kamen Rider Zero Specter + Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Kamen Rider Ghost) *Kamen Rider Lupin + Kamen Rider Extremer (Kamen Rider Drive + Kamen Rider Ghost) *Kamen Rider Night Rogue + Kamen Rider Another "Para-DX" (Kamen Rider Build + Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Kamen Rider Blood Stalk + Kamen Rider Core Gemdeus (Kamen Rider Build + Kamen Rider OOO + Kamen Rider Ex-aid) *Kaiser (Kamen Rider Generations FINAL: Build and Ex-aid With Legend Riders) - (DLC Saga 1 Boss) *Reverse Kaiser (Kamen Rider Generations FINAL: Build and Ex-aid With Legend Riders) - (DLC Saga 1 Boss) *Bi-Kaiser (Kamen Rider Generations FINAL: Build and Ex-aid With Legend Riders) - (DLC Saga 1 Final Boss) Bonus Missions *Kinnikuman Nemesis (Kinnikuman) *Strong the Budo (Kinnikuman) *General Tartar -Artificial Mecha Body- (Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion + Original - Requires DLC Pack 2 to access) *General Garuda (Shadow of The Ninja) *Omega Giganto H. Lobster (Kirby Super Star + Original) *Dracula Over Heaven (Castlevania + JJBA:EOH) *Mecha Thunderhead (Zelda II + Sonic the Hedgehog series + Original) *Enraged Dyna Blade (Kirby's Super Star + Kirby:Star Allies + Original) *Ultra Mecha Rathalos Kai (MHW + Sonic 3 & Knuckles + Sonic Mania + Knuckles Chaotix + Sonic Forces + Megaman + Megaman X + Original) *Andross Neo (Star Fox + Star Fox 2 + Star Fox 64 + Star Fox Zero + Original) *Hi Max 3.0 (Megaman X Series + MVC Series + Original - Requires beating At least 5 bosses with Zero or X in DLC pack 2 story mode.) *?????? & ???? ?????? Possessed! M.Bison (SFV + SSBU + Original + SFA3 + SPOILERS! - Requires all DLC Srorys Beaten and A Password to unlock.) DLC Saga 2 *Dark Jiban (Mobile Detective Jiban + Original) -Prism Side Only- *Cyber-Marx (Kirby Super Star + Kirby:Star Allies + Sonic CD + Sonic Mania + Original) -Phantom Side Only- *Morpho Knight (Kirby Star Allies) *Gold Lion Shiki (One Piece: Strong World) *Hell Bros. (Kamen Rider Build) *Salem (Clone) (RWBY) *Dark VOID Terminus (Kirby: Star Allies + Original) *Kamen Rider Blood Stalk (Kamen Rider Build) *Shadow Morpho Knight (Kirby Star Allies + Original) *Cyber-Titan Dr. Erode (Power Stone 2 + Sonic CD + Original) *"Empowered" Thanos (Avengers: Infinity War + Marvel Superheroes) *Dark Saitama (One-Punch Man) -Prism Side Only- *Dark Bowser (M&L:BiS + Smash Bros. + Original) -Phantom Side Only- *Dabura: Final Form (Dragonball: Xenoverse 2 + Dragonball Heroes) *Mira - Final Form- (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 + Dragonball Heroes) *Towa -Final Form- (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 + Dragonball Heroes) *Ende The Devourer (Super Robot Wars X) *Lord Draco - (Super Sentai + PR:shattered Grid + Original) *Cloned Egg Onslaught (LOPC:FW + Original + SATAM) -Prism side Only- *Giant Omega Mecha Sonic (Sonic 3 & Knuckles + Original ) - Phantom Side Only- *Corrupted! Gecko Moria (One Piece + Original) *Ultimate Phantom Emperor (Sonic Mania + Original) -Prism Side Only- *Corrupted Godly Almagram -Velezakaros (Fire Emblem: Fates + Fire Emblem Warriors + Original) -Phantom Side Only- *Surtr (Fire Emblem Heroes) *"False" Kamen Rider Rouge (Kamen Rider Build + Smash Bros. + Original) *Fallen!Takumi (Fire Emblem Fates Conquest + Fire Emblem Heroes) -Prism Side only- *Fallen!Celica (Fire Emblem Echoes + Fire Emblem Heroes) -Phantom Side only- *Alfonso "Dark Lord" Klock (Sergioverse - Phantom AU) -Phantom Side only- *Kamen Rider MAD Rogue (Kamen Rider Build) -Prism Side Only- *Kamen Rider EVOL (Kamen Rider Build) *Cloned Darksied (DC Comics) *Lord Thanos (Avengers: Infinity War + Marvel Super Heroes) *Kamen Rider Evol -Black Hole Form- (Kamen Rider Build) *Kamen Rider EVOL -Infinite Black Hole Form- (Kamen Rider Build + Marvel Comics + Original) -Final Boss of DLC Saga 2- Final DLC SAGA *Mysterious Shadow Giant (????) *Giant! (Prism Outfit) Maika / Giant (Phantom Outfit) Mika Phoenix (LOP:FW + LOPC:FW DLC Pack 2 + Persona 5 + Sergioverse + Phoenixverse + SSF:U + Original) *Shadow! Awakened! Eneru (One Piece) *Cumber (Super Dragonball Heroes) *Shadow Rayquaza (Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire + Persona Series) *Another Build (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Corrupted! Galvatron (Transformers G1 + Original) *Another Ex-aid (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Possessed! Hades (Kid Icarus Uprising + SSBU + Original) *Another Ghost (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Shadow! Awakened! Gecko Moria (One Piece) *Another Fourze + Another Faiz (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Shadow Deoxys & Polygon Registeel (Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire + SSB64 + Original) *Another Wizard (Kamen RIder Zi-O) *Shadow! Sunstar (Megaman V + Megaman X Series + Original) *Possessed Twin Reflet (Fire Emblem Awakening + SSBU + Original) *Another OOO (Kamen RIder Zi-O) *Shadow Dry Dark Bowser (M&L:BIS + NSMB + SSBU + Original) *Another Gaim (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Possessed Ronoroa Zoro (One Piece + SSBU + Original) *Another Double + Another Den-O (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Corrupted Petey Pirahna & Possessed Kuriza Dokuni (Super Mario Sunshine + Phoenixverse + SSBU) *Shadow! Dr. Alfonso & Shadow! Lord Alfonso (Sergioverse + Persona Series + Legend of Phoenixverse: Prism Vs Phantom + Original) *Warlock (Phoenixverse) *The Dark Empress - First Form (Phoenixverse) *The Dark Empress - 2nd Form (Phoenixverse) *The Dark Empress - Final Form (Phoenixverse + ?????) *Shadow Automata (Project P4 Fusion) *Another Kuuga (Kamen Rider: Heisei Generations Forever) *Giant Shadow Labrys (Persona 4 Arena) *Shadow! Kamen Rider Lupin (Kamen Rider Drive) *Dr.Myu & General Rildo (Dragonball GT) *Another Ryuga (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Cumber Re:Match (Super Dragonball Heroes) *Another Shinobi (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Shadow! Hachiyack (Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans) *Empowered! Grogar (MLP:FIM + ?) *Merus (Dragonball Super -Manga-) *Another Quiz (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Possessed! Hachiyack (Dragonball GT + Dragonball Heroes + Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans) *Moro (Dragon Ball Super -Manga-) *Another Kikai (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Shadow! Majin Ozotto (Dragonball Z V.R.V.S. + Super Dragonball Heroes) *Another Zi-O (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Oren & Kamin (Super Dragonball Heroes) *Another Agito Army (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Shadow! Kars Ultimate (JJBA Part 2 + JJBA Series + Original) *Oma Zi-O (Kamen Rider Zi-O) -First Fight- *Shadow Night Terror (Soul Calibur III) *Revived! Empowered! Gien (Mirai Sentai Timeranger + Original) *Xenahort RE:Match (Kingdom Hearts III) *Lord Draco (MMPR) -Re:Match- *Shadow Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Possessed Phantom Jumper & Possessed Phantom Idol (Sergioverse + LOP:PVP + SSBU + Original) *Shadow! Yoshikage Kira & Shadow! Goro Akechi (JJBA: Diamond is Unbreakable + Persona 5) *Galleon (SSBB) -RE;Match- *Shadow! Gaioh (SRW Z2.2) *Shadow Unicron (Transformers G1 + Transformers Prime) *Shadow! Enrico Pucci (JJBA Part 6 + JJBA:EoH) *Zhara (Undertale + Deltarune + SSBU + Original) *Shadow Annihalius (Marvel Comics) *Possessed! Ridley (Metroid + SSBU + Original) *Shadow Dabura (Dragonball Z + Dragonball Xenoverse 2) *Berserk! GOD OF DESTRUCTION! Mike Phoenix (Phoenixverse) *Shadow! Zeyphr & Shadow! Hades (One PIece & Saint Seiya) *Empowered! Diavolo & Masayoshi Shido (JJBA: Vento Aureo & Persona 5) *Oren & Kamin Re:Match (Super Dragonball Heroes) *Giant! Possessed! Waruta (Sergioverse) *Shadow Lord Thanos (Avengers:Infinity War + Avengers:Endgame + Marvel Superheroes + Marvel Vs. Capcom:Infinite + Marvel Comics + Original) *Ultra Metal Neo (Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW) + SSBU + Dragonball Super + Sonic 3 & Knuckles + Original) *Shadow! Kaiser Ephes (SRW: Alpha 3) *Cosmic! City-Sized! Berserk! Great Maccao (MH + Marvel Series + ??? + Original) *Shadow Lich King (Adventure Time) *Shadow! Andross Neo Omega (Star Fox Series + Original) *Shadow Izanami-no-Okami (Persona 4) *Shadow Kusumi-no-Okami (Persona 4 Golden) *Tabuu RE:MATCH (SSBB + SSBU + Original) *Shadow! LSSGSS Broli & Shadow! LSSJ4 Broli (Dragonball Series + Original) *Shadow Kamen Rider GOLD Drive (Kamen Rider Drive) *Kamen Rider EVOL -Infinite Black Hole Form -, Shadow! Kamen Rider Blood & Masayoshi Shido Re:Match (Kamen Rider Build + Kamen Rider Build: Be The One + Persona 5) *Void Termina RE:Match (Kirby Star Allies + Original) *Omni-Awakened Astra Rebirth VOID (Kirby Star Allies + SSBU + ??? + Original) *Shadow Ordinemon (Digimon Adventure Tri.) *Shadow! Another Kuuga (Kamen Rider: Heisei Generations Forever + Original + SSBU + SSF:U) *Shadow Ragyō Kiryūin (KLK) *Candentia (SSF:U) *Shadow Father Balder (Bayonetta) *Nethero (SSF:U) *Shadow Final M.Bison (SF:EX Series + SFV + SFA3 + Original) *Daguva (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *Shadow! All For One (My Hero Academia) *Ilkubo (Futari Wa Pretty Cure) *Shin Kage (CVS2 + SSBU + UMVC3 + SFV:AE + Original) *H.N.Golem (Original + SSBU + SSF:U + Phoenixverse) *Garou Re:Match (OPM) *Y,N,Akuma (Original + SSBU + SSF:U + Phoenixverse) *Shadow Im (One Piece + Persona + Original) *Galeem (SSBU) *Shadow Gemdeus (Kamen Rider Ex-aid) *Dharkon (SSBU) *Shadow Kid Buu -Janemba Absorbed- (Super Dragonball Heroes) *H.N. Golem & Y.N. Akuma RE:Match (Original + SSBU + SSF:U + Phoenixverse) *Shadow Biolizard (Sonic Adventure 2) *Candentia & Nethero RE:MATCH (SSF:U) *Shadow Aku (Samurai Jack) *Galeem & Dharkon Re:Match (SSBU) *Shadpw SHIN Kaido RE:Match (One Piece) *Shadow (TIMESKIP) Blackbeard Pirates (One Piece) *Shadow Fused Zamasu (Dragonball Super) *Kane (Jump Force) *Shadow Dracula (Castlevania Series) *Shadow! Empowered! G. Dark Bowser + Shadow! Insane! Fawful (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Smash Bros. + Original) *Shadow Fu (Dragonball Xenoverse 2 + Super Dragonball Heroes) *Shadow! Heaven Ascended DIO (JJBA: Eoh) *Galena (Jump Force) *Shadow Oren & Kamin (Super Dragonball Heroes) *Prometheus (Jump Force) *DyGaian1/Dyma Goldwin & Dygaian2/Ame Presbund (Super Robot Wars T) *Oma Zi-O (Kamen Rider ZI-O) -RE:Match- *Sealas (Super Dragonball Heroes - World Mission) *Boss Rush (Every Boss From the Main Story of LOP:FW) *Shadow Phantom Speedster & Shadow Prism Samurai (LOP:PVP + LOP:FW DLC Pack 2) * *TRUE BOSS RUSH (Every Previously Defeated Boss from Every Main Story and DLC in LOPC:IW1-2 and LOP:FW) *Void Shogun *Void Shogun - Emperor Form *Void Shogun - Perfect Emperor Form *Void Shogun - ???? *FINAL BOSS(?) Bonus Bosses *Daizen Shogun (Kirby GCN + Original - Hidden Boss Fight - Comes with Update,Can Be Fought After DLC Saga 1 is Completed) *Revived Black Hole (Pretty Cure + Original - Hidden Boss Fight - Comes With Update, Can be Fought after Main Story is Completed) *Kamen Rider Blood (Kamen Rider Build The Movie: Be The One - Hidden Boss Fight - Can Be Fought After DLC SAGA 2 is completed) *Prism Empress (Tensai Fumetsu Form) (????? - Hidden Boss Fight - Can Be Fought after DLC Saga 2 is Completed, can use Phantom Legion Characters only) *Dark Samus + Waruta ( Metroid Prime + Sergioverse - Hidden Boss Fight - Can Be Fought after DLC Saga 2 is Completed) *Reverse Flash (DC Comics - Hidden Boss Fight - Prism Enforcers Only) *"Dark" Sonic (Sonic the hedgehog series + Original - Hidden Boss Fight - Phantom Legion Only) *"Warlock" (Phoenixverse Original Boss - Hidden Boss Fight - comes in a free Future update) *???????? (???????????? ??????? - to be announced) Worlds Prologue *Mike's Dreamscape Ultra Mika Journey Saga *Mushroom Kingdom *Cap Kingdom *Cascade Kingdom *Sand Kingdom *Lake Kingdom *Wooded Kingdom *Cloud Kingdom *Isle Delfino *Rosalina's Observatory *Lost Kingdom *Metro Kingdom *Snow Kingdom *Seaside Kingdom *Luncheon Kingdom *Ruined Kingdom *Bowser's Kingdom *Moon Kingdom *Dark Side *Darker Side Splatoon 2 Saga *Inkpolis *DJ Octavio's HQ Return to the Island of Rote Saga *Island of Rote Thor:Ragnarok Saga *Asgard *Sakaar *Asgard (Ruins) Sailor Stars Saga *Japan (Sailor Moon Universe) Digimon Adventure Tri. Saga *Digital World (Digimon Adventure Tri.) *Japan (Digimon Adventure Tri.) Kamen Rider Cronus Returns Saga *Japan (Kamen Rider Universe) Dragonball Xenoverse Omni Saga *Dragon World (Universe 6) *Dragon World (Universe 7) *Dragon World (World of Void) *Conton City (Xenoverse 2) Pokemon Ultra Sun / Ultra Moon Saga *Alola Islands (Ultra Sun / Ultra Moon) *Kanto *Johto *Hoenn *Sinnoh *Unova *Kalos *Ultra Space *Ultra Megalopolis Sonic Forces/Mania Saga *Angel Island Zone *Green Hill Zone *Chemical Plant Zone *Studiopolis Zone *Flying Battery Zone *Bridge Zone *Underground Zone *Toxic Caves Zone *Electric Egg Zone *Diamond Dust Zone *Press Garden Zone *Stardust Speedway Zone *Hydrocity Zone *Midnight Garden Zone *Lost Labyrinth Zone *Castle (Sonic Labyrinth) *South Island Zone (Sonic OVA) *Mushroom Hill Zone (Sonic The Fighters) *Mirage Saloon Zone *Tidal Plant Zone *Oil Ocean Zone *Lava Reef Zone *Hidden Palace Zone (Sonic 2 / Sonic & Knuckles) *Radiant Emerald Zone *Gene Gadget Zone *Metallic Madness Zone *Titantic Monarch Zone *Egg Reverie Zone *Galaxy Fortress Zone (Sonic X-treme) *Sonic World *Casinopolis *Metal Harbor *Seaside Hill *Crisis City *Rooftop Run *Planet Wisp Final Wars Saga *"Mobius?" *Eggman Empire Fortress *Desert outside Robotropolis *Robotropolis *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Entrance *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 1 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 2 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 3 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 4 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 5 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 6 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 7 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor''' '''8 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Floor 9 *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Top Floor *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Top Floor - Wraith Room *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Top Floor - The 3 Emperors Room *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Top Floor - Shadow Room *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Top Floor - Boss Room *Robotnik Empire Fortress - Inside - Top Floor - True Boss Room *Mysterious Zone (Vs. Egg Onslaught) *Collapsing Robotnik Empire Fortress *Collapsing Artificial Planet Mobius Bonus Saga *Japan (Unknown Universe) *Japan (?????? Universe) DLC Saga 1 *Japan (World of Kamen Rider Build) - (DLC SAGA 1) DLC Saga 2 *Neo (/Prism) Phoenix City (Main Base for Prism Enforcers - Home Base If Picked Prism Enforcers' Side at the Start of the Saga) *Comet City - The Phantom Hut (Phantom Legion's Home Base, Home Base if Picked Phantom Legion's Side at the start of the saga) *Combined Base (Main Base during the later parts of the Saga) *East Blue - Romance Dawn / Orange Town /Syrup Village / Baratie (One Piece) *Nebula Zone - Demon Park (Ghosts N' Goblins + One Piece + Original) *Nebula Zone - Loguetown / Wakanda (One Piece + Marvel Comics + Original) *Nebula Zone - Drum Island / Akaneia (One Piece + Fire Emblem + Original) *East Blue - Alabasta (One Piece) *Grand Line - Mock Town (one Piece) *Grand Line - Sky Island (One Piece) *Nebula Zone - Water 7 / Aquatic Ruins Zone (One Piece + Sonic The Hedgehog + Original) *Nebula Zone - Enies Lobby / ????? (One Piece + Kamen Rider Build + Original) *Nebula Zone - Thriller Bark / Dracula's Castle / Dio's Castle (One Piece + CastleVania + JJBA + Original) *Nebula Zone - Hyrule (BOTW) / Shabody (LOZ:BOTW + One Piece) *Nebula Zone - Marineford / Impel Down / Edo Castle / Death Egg Zone (One Piece + Ganbare Goemon + Sonic The Hedgehog 2 + Sonic The Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles+ Original) *Nebula Zone - Jambaston / Punk Hazard / Eggpolis (Kirby:Star Allies + One Piece + Sonic Unleashed + Original) *New World - Fishman Island (One Piece) *Nebula Zone - Dressrosa / Sakaar (One Piece + Marvel Comics + Original) *Castle of Dr.Erode (Power Stone 2 + Sonic CD) *Asteroid M(?) (X-men:COTA + Super Robot Wars X) *Adamantium Emperor Zone (Ruins) -Final Area Before Late-game - Prism Enforcer Side) *Klock's Palace (Ruins) -Final Area Before Late-game - Phantom Legion Side- ) *Dark Pandora Tower -Final Area of DLC Saga 2- *Mount Fuji (?????-????-?????) - Use Mysterious Portal near Door to Mike's Room in Neo(/Prism) Phoenix City (Requires DLC Saga Pack 2 story beaten) -Post-game Area- *Developer's Room (?????-?????) - Use Mysterious Portal in Mika's room or Prism Empress' Room (Requires DLC Saga pack 1 and 2 as well as all sagas beaten up to DLC pack 2.) -Post-game Area- Final DLC Saga *DreamScape (Michelle Phoenix) *Earth (Phoenixverse - Earth-640) *Prison Planet - Dragonball Multiverse *Phoenixverse Multiverse *Hoenn - Gen 6 Timeline *Cybertron - G1 universe *Hoenn - Gen 3 Timeline *World of Smash Bros. *World of Kamen Rider Zi-O *Country of Wano - One Piece Universe *Castle of The Dark Empress - Outside *Castle of The Dark Empress - Hallways *Castle of the Dark Empress - Throne Room *Castle of The Dark Empress - Rooftops *World of Kamen RIder Zi-O (Dark Future) *Distorted Glitch World (Unstable) *Distorted Glitch World (Unstable) - Room of the Forbidden *Distorted Glitch World (Collasping) - Void Shogun Unleashed *World of Smash Bros *World of Kamen Rider *World of Pretty Cure *Green Hill Zone *Emerald Hill Zone *Woods Zone *Sand Shower Zone *Metropolis Zone *Ocean Wind Zone *Shonen Jump Multiverse *Chemical Plant Zone *Casino Night Zone *Cyber City Zone *Cyber City Palace *Earth (Super Robot Wars Universe) *Dust Hill Zone *Rock Mountain Zone *Oil Ocean Zone *Void Legion Base (BOSS RUSH) *Hill Top Zone *Blue Lake Zone *Jurassic Mountain Zone *Tropical Plant Zone *Mt. Omega Olympus *Castle of the Void Shogun (Entrance) *Castle of the Void Shogun (Hallways) *Castle of the Void Shogun (Armory) *Castle of the Void Shogun (Techincal Labs) *Castle of the Void Shogun (Indoor Zen Garden) *Castle of the Void Shogun (Dojo - TRUE BOSS RUSH) *Castle of the Void Shogun (Emperor's Throne Room) *Castle of the Void Shogun (Rooftops) *FINAL BATTLE Bonus Boss Location *Unstable Kirby Timeline - Ruined Pop Star (Use Mysterious Portal In Radiant Emerald Zone) (Requires DLC Saga Pack 1) *Mysterious Island (Pretty Cure Universe) - Use Mysterious Portal in Japan (Sailor Moon Universe) (Requires Main story Beaten first) *Japan (Kinnikuman Universe) - Use Mysterious portal in Oil Ocean Zone (Requires Free Update to access) *Japan (Shadow of the ninja Universe) - use mysterious Portal in Press Garden Zone (Requires DLC Saga Pack 2) *?????? (Splatoon Universe) - Talk to "Cloaked Octoling" in Inkopolis (Requires DLC Saga Pack 2) *Realm of Origin (Destination Unknown) - Talk to Prism Empress After Beating Dlc pack 2 story mode (Requires DLC Saga Pack 2 - Only available to Phantom Legion Only Members) *Japan (World of Kamen Rider Build) - Use Mysterious Portal in Japan (Kamen Rider Universe) (Requires DLC Saga Pack 2) *China (Phoenixverse) - User Mysterious Portal in Comet City (Requires DLC Saga Pack 2 - Only Available to Prism Enforcer Members) *Earth-Prime - (TBA) Unlockables *Karnov: Unlock this character by completing an optional mission during the "Oil Ocean Zone" Part of the "Sonic Forces / Sonic Mania" Saga *Movie Mode: Unlock all the Achievements For the Main Story and beat all the sagas including LOPC:IW1+2 Saga. (You will have to do the same for DLC Pack 1 and 2 to unlock it for the story modes in that sagas.) *Phantom Legion Outfits (requires DLC Pack 2): to unlock Phantom Legion Outfits for Prism Enforcer characters, beat the game and them buy them in the shop. *Prism Enforcer Outfits (requires DLC Pack 2): to unlock Prism Enforcer Outfits for Phantom Legion characters, beat the game and them buy them in the shop. *Metamorphsis Opal: Unlock this character by defeating her in Battle During the Final DLC Saga when she appears on the map of Mt. Omega Olympus OR have a Completed save file of Ultra Phoenix Journey. (Both methods Require Final DLC Pack to unlock) *Magical Girl Phoenix (True Unlock): (SPOILERS) *Developer's Room (LOP:FW): (SPOILERS) *Prism VS Phantom Extended Mode (Beat the Final Boss of each story mode as both Mike Phoenix and Sergio in their Prism/Phantom Costumes Each or Enter in the Password "PR15MV5PH4NT0M43V3R". this mode will be described in more depth at a later time, but it takes the bosses of each story mode from the whole trilogy and puts them into a Prism/Phantom setting ala DLC Pack 2.) Achievements Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars/Achievements Voice Actors *Mike Phoenix: Yuri Lowenthal / Testuya Kakihara *Mika Phoenix: Philece Sampler / Ai Nonaka *Creator! Michelle Phoenix: Tara Strong / Romi Park *Kamen Rider Drive: Ryoma Takeuchi *Simon: Yuri Lowenthal / Testuya Kakihara *Luffy: Colleen Clinkenbeard / Mayumi Tanaka *Sans: ???? *Jade Harley: ???? *Madoka Kaname: Christine Marie Cabanos / Aoi Yuuki *Pinkie Pie: Andrea Libman / Suzuko Mimori *Izuku Midoriya: Daiki Yamashita *Cure Happy: Laura Bailey / Misato Fukuen *Sergio: Roger Craig Smith / Junichi Kanemaru *Marta Rose: Laura Bailey / Rie Kugimiya *Sonic the Hedgehog - Roger Craig Smith / Junichi Kanemaru (Alt. Voice: Martin Burke / Masami Kikuchi) *Megaman X - Mark Gatha / Takahiro Sakurai *King Dedede: Masahiro Sakurai *Princess Bubblegum: Hynden Walch *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball / Izumi Kitta *Marie: Eden Riegel / Kana Hanazawa *Jack-O: Hiromi Igarashi *Jibanyan: Alicyn Packard / Etsuko Kozakura *Compa: Christina Vee *Numa: Colleen Clinkenbeard / Mayumi Tanaka *Numette: Luci Christian / Akemi Okamura *Belle: ????? *Clover Green: Andrea Libman *Link: Nobuyuki Hiyama *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball / Sora Tokui *Fillia - Christine Marie Cabanos (Samson voiced by Del Stetson) *Sora - Haley Joel Osment / Miyu Irino *Nagisa Momoe: Xanthe Huynh / Kana Asumi *Mami Tomoe: Carrie Keranen / Kaori Mizuhashi *Omnimon: Kirk T. + Lex L. / Mayumi Yamaguchi+Chika Sakamoto *Decidueye: ???? *Dalton: ???? / ???? *Dahlia: ???? / ???? *Majin Chimera: ???? / ???? *Yami Yugi: Dan Green / Megumi Ogata *Future Trunks: Eric Vale / Takeshi Kusao *Mettaton EX: ????? *Peridot: Shelby Rabara *Ryoko: Ai Orikasa *Seto Kaiba: Eric Stuart / Kenjiro Tsuda *Yusaku Fujiki / Playmaker: Shōya Ishige *Zinnia (Pokemon): ???? *Miss Fortune: Kimlinh Tran / Kana Hanazawa *AD: ???? *Candy: ???? *Aureo Diamond: ???? *Ceres Avalice Duem: ???? *Haruna: ???? *All-Might: Kenta Miyake *Ryuko: Ami Koshimizu *Satsuki: Ryōka Yuzuki *Yang Xiao Long: Barbara Dunkelman *Android 18: Meredith McCoy *Kale: Yukana *Caulifla: Yuka Komatsu *Elena Sphinx: ???? *Corsuvine: ???? *Jennifer Hathaway / Adamant: ???? *Wounded Snake: ???? *Nico Minoru: ???? *Nonon Jakuzure: Mayumi Shintani *Raiden (MGS2): Quinton Flynn / Kenyu Horiuchi *Deigo Brando: Takehito Koyasu *Terezi Pyrope: ???? *Mei: Elise Zhang / Lynn *Rarity: Tabitha St Germain / Mikoi Sasaki *Ketsu Obilvion: Dameon Clarke / Norio Wakamoto *Masako Tengu: Michelle Ruff / Rie Tanaka *Yokorona Oniika: Jessica Straus / Eri Kitamura *Shadia Obilivion: Lauren Landa / Aoi Yuuki *Herro Tranzam: Mamoru Miyano / Mark Hildreth *Ketsunelle: Meredith McCoy / Aya Endo *Ganondorf: Hironori Miyata (Alt VA: Takashi Nagasako ) *Shinji Ikari: Spike Spencer / Megumi Ogata (EVA-01 Voiced by: ??????) *Beerus: Jason Douglas / Koichi Yamadera *W.D. Gaster: ????? *Starlight Glimmer: Kelly Sheridan *Kamen Rider Genm: Tetsuya Iwanaga *Viralius Deathbird: Sam Riegel / Nobuyuki Hiyama *Viralina Deathbird: Melissa Fahn / Fumiko Orikasa *Venkai Deathbird: Edwin Neal / Kiyoyuki Yanada *Viralsong: Kathleen Bar / Ryōka Yuzuki *Jiang Shi Mika: Andrea Libman / Suzuko Mimori *Vegeta Deathbird: Christopher Sabat / Ryō Horikawa *Viral: Sam Riegel / Nobuyuki Hiyama *Vegeta: Christopher Sabat / Ryō Horikawa *Ryoma Nagare: Hideo Ishikawa *Karkat Vantas: ????? *Katsuki Bakugo: Nobuhiko Okamoto *Iori Yagami: Kunihiko Yasui (Alt. Voice: Takanori Hoshino) *Micheal Fexin: Mike Sinterniklaas / Hideo Ishika *Nightmare Fuel: Rebecca Shoichet / Chizu Yonemoto *Yokoro Onikia: Jessica Straus / Eri Kitamura *Shivia Solararms: Lauren Landa / Harumi Ikoma *Guy Shishioh (Genesic Gaogaigar): Nobuyuki Hiyama *Wolverine: Hugh Jackman *Asura: Liam O'Brien / Hiroki Yasumoto *Hulk: Fred Tatasciore *StoryShift! Chara: ????? *Sunset Shimmer: Rebecca Shoichet / Ami Koshimizu *Kamen Rider Amazon NEW OMEGA: ????? *Reala: ????? *Queen Geass: Kathleen Barr / Yukana Nogami *Demon Empress: Kathleen Bar / Chizu Yonemoto *Puppetia De Marionette: *Thunder Clap: *Cia: *Zygarde: *Lelouch Lamperouge/Lelouch Vi Britannia: *Dr.Doom: *Sinestro: *Morrigan: *Reimu Scarlet: *Alucard: *Hyper Metal Mike: *M.I.K.A.-Z3: *Miss Nekotron 64k: *Claire Timedragon: *Melina Retron: *Iron Man: Robert John Downey Jr. *Kouji Kabuto (Shin Mazinger Z / Shin Mazinger Zero / Mazinkaiser ) : *Hatsune Miku: ???? *Megaman (Classic): Benjamin Diskin / Ayaka Fukuhara *Jin Saotome: *Jiban: *Joseph Joestar (Part 3): *Parallella: *Michelle Phoenix: *Mikanelle: *Spiralsong: *Cloud Strife: *Giorno Giovanna: *Saitama: *Flash: *Kamen Rider Ex-aid: *John Egbert: ????? *Cure Black: *Kamlah Kahn/Ms.Marvel: *Agent: ???? *Vanessa: *Rasputin "Raz" Aquato: *Dipper Pines: *Shantae: *Chun-Li: *Phoenix Wright: *Chris Redfield: *Blaze The Cat: *Trixie (MLP): *Star Butterfly: *Sash Liliac: * * * * * *Mike Phoenix (Prism Enforcer / Ultra Savior): Yuri Lowenthal / Testuya Kakihara *Prism Empress: Tara Strong / Megumi Hayashibara *Prism Gardevoir: Liza Balkan / Tomoko Kawakami *Robo-Fighter Z-Infinite: James Marsters + Jim Meskimen & Chris Tergliafera + Liam O'Brien / Shinichiro Miki + Yoshimasa Hosoya & Mugihito + Takashi Kondo * *Sergio "Speedster": Yuri Lowenthal / Junichi Kanemaru *Jorge "Jumper": Greg Chun / Yashiro Taku *Marta "Mermaid": Laura Bailey / Rie Kugimiya *Dani "Brains": Jeremy Shada / ??? *Laura "Idol": Eden Riegel / Kana Hanazawa *Alvaro "Digger": Max Mittelman / Taniyama Kisho *Carlos "Brute": Matthew Mercer / Tomokazu Seki *Shawn "Marksman": J. Yong Bosch / Daisuke Namikawa *Luisianna "Kitsune": Michelle Ruff / Suzuki Eri *Ian "Angel": Adam Howden / ??? *Silvia "Agent": Caitlin Glass / Rie Tanaka *Alba "Princess": Jenna Coleman / Shiori Katsuta *Ace-13 "Drone": Jon St. John / Taiten Kusunoki *Maika "Grudge": Christine Marie Cabanos / Akemi Satō *Alfonso "Dark Lord": Mike Pollock / Kotaro Nakamura *Phantom Ladybug: (TBA) / Nana Mizuki *Phantom Goth: ???? / ???? * * *Mike Phoenix (????): ???? / ????? * * *Warlock: (TBA) / Tesshō Genda *???? ????????: (YBA) / Atsuko Tanaka * * * *????! ??????? ???????? / ???????????? ?? ??????? - ?????? ???? (True Form): ????? / ????? *???? ??????? / ???????????? ?? ??????? - ???? ???? (True Form) - ???? / ???? * * *?????? ??? - ??????: ??? / ??? * *???? ?????? - TBA / Hidenari Ugaki Music / Soundtrack #The Beginning -Instrumental Version- (Opening/Intro Theme) #Anything Goes - Kamen Rider OOO (Opening/Intro Theme -Post-Story- ) #Door Intro Summer - Knuckles Chaotix (the Story So far) #Knuckles Chaotix - This Horizon (Tutorial) #The Final Saga Begins .... (Story Intro Theme) #Twin Seeds - NiGHTS into Dreams (Flashback Dream / Prophecy Intro / Level) #Challengers (VS Unknown Figure) #W-B-X (Ultra Mika Journey Intro) #Midnight Greenhouse - Sonic 3 Remix (Meet the new recruits) #Let's go! スマイルプリキュア! ~Cure Metal Instrumental (Incoming! Smile Pretty Cure!) #Surprise Drive (Incoming! Izuku Midoriya and Kamen Rider Drive!) #Friends (Blue Sector's New Team) #Fist Bump -Instrumental- (Sonic Forces/Mania Saga intro) #Butterfly -Tri Version- (Green Sector's New Team / Digimon Adventure tri. Saga Intro) #SHUFFLE Remix (Orange Sector's New Team) #You can be a Hero - My Hero Academia (Yellow Sector Team Arrives!) #Red like Roses (Navy Sector's New Team) #One Winged Angel (Purple Sector's New Team / Black Sector's New Team / Crimson Sector's New Team) #Theme of Mobile Cop Jiban (Metallic Sector's New Team) #Bloody Tears - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Violet Sector's New Team) #Freedom Planet Main Theme (Silver Sector's New Team) #Futwari wa.. Pretty Cure! MAX HEART VERSION (Golden Sector's New Team) #Waters of Inkexcution (Splatoon 2 Saga Intro) #Final Boss - Splatoon 2 (VS DJ Octavio) #Avengers Unite! (Thor Ragnarok Saga intro) #Theme of Bulleta - Darkstalkers 3 (VS Bulleta) #Vile Boss Theme - Megaman X1 (VS Vile 3.0 ) #Rez Boss Fight - Gex 3 (VS Rez 3.5) #TMNT in Time - Boss Battle - SNES ver. (VS Metalhead 5.0) #Sunstar Boss Theme - Megaman X Remix (VS Sunstar Overdrive) #Myst Medley (The Island of Rote Saga Intro) #Angel Island Zone Act 1 (Rote Island - Surface level) #Rusty Ruins Zone Act 1 - Sonic 3D Blast - Genesis Ver. (Rote Island - Deeper Levels) #Puppet Panic Zone Act 2 - Sonic 3D Blast - Saturn Ver. (Rote Island - Deepest Levels) #Mega Man 7 - Boss Battle (VS Heavy Gorilla 2.0) #Digimon - Braveheart -Grand Metal Orchestra Version- (VS Corrupted Meicoonmon) #Sailor Stars (Sailor Stars Saga intro) #Shadow of a God (Vs Goku Black Clone) #Dark Moon (Vs Shadow Sailor Moon) #?????? (Vs Shadow Sailor Animamates) #Theme of Oboro Bishmon (VS Oboro Bishmon) #Darker Side of the Galaxy (VS Shadow Sailor Galaxia) #One Piece - Kaizoku Musou 3 - Boss Battle (VS Re-modified Corrupted Pafistica 3.0) #White Noise (VS CHAOS - Sailor Stars) #Time of Victory (Kamen Rider Chronos Returns Intro) #Shadowy Anomaly of existence (VS Pony of Shadows) #Final Boss Battle - Majora's Mask (VS Majora's Madness) #The Biggest Fight! - Instrumental version (VS Corrupted Turles and Corrupted Giant Lord Slug) #Fight on! - Metal ver. (VS CHAOS - Final Fantasy Version) #MARX REVENGE (VS Marx Rebirth) #Dark Polnareff Theme -Anime Ver.- (VS Possessed Polnareff) #Phobos Theme -Darkstalkers 3 Ver.- (VS Phobos 2.0 ) #????? (VS King Ghidorah) #Theme of Thanos -MVC:I Ver.- (VS SHIN Thanos) #Theme of Pyron -Vampire Savior Ver.- (VS PYRON) #Darkness Returns (VS Corrputed Bosses & Possessed Hirudgarn) #Burning Blood (VS Kamen Rider ARC - Titan Form) #Ruby Illusions (VS Super Android 21 & Adrian Faust) #JUSTICE (VS Gemdeus / VS Kamen Rider Cronus ) #Ganbare Goemon -Boss Theme- (VS Kagenari Nagumo / Kamen Rider Fuma ) #ESCAPE Remix (VS GIant SA-X 3.0 ) #Bison's Theme -Medley Mix- (VS M.Bison's Lingering Will) #Maestro's Theme -Metal Ver.- (VS Maestro) #Maestro's Theme -Orchestrated Metal Ver.- (VS Maestro - RE:Match) #Final Boss Theme -Dragonball Xenoverse 2 Ver.- (VS "Final" Mira & Towa ) #Dural's Theme (VS Giant Dural ) #F -Instrumental ver.- (VS Shadow Cooler) #Danger on the Dance Floor (VS Enerjak / VS Ixis Naugus / VS Mammoth Mogul / VS Death Egg Robo Sentinel) #Stardust Speedway -Sonic Mania (VS Metal Sonic 3.0 ) #Final Fever (VS Metal Cooler Army + Giant Metal Cooler) #????? (VS The 5 Sorceresses) #Fanatic Waltz (VS Patchouli Konzetsu) #Mad Fantasy -Slightly Corrupted Version- (VS Necrozma Merged Patchouli Konzetsu ) #Tears (VS Necrozmaku) #Main Theme - Pokemon Ultra sun / Ultra Moon (Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Saga intro) #Iron Horse (VS Q-Bee) #Jedah's Theme (VS Jedah) #Mirai Sentai TimeRanger Opening Orchestra Ver. - GogoV VS. Timeranger (Final Wars Saga Intro / VS G. Mecha Gien) #Dance of Insanity (VS Giant Wraith + Wraith Cloned Magica Girls ) #Jiyuu no Tsubasa -Instrumental ver.- (VS Colossal Titan ) #Hard-Boiled Heavies (VS Hard-Boiled Heavies) #Yuga Battle Theme (VS Yuga/Yuga-Ganon) #Bio-hazard - Boss Theme (VS Tyrant / Nemesis) #???? (VS Cyber Purpelord SOUL ) #Kingdom Hearts Boss Theme (VS Xenahort) #Chaos Battle Theme (VS Chaos Clone) #Final Boss Theme -Knuckles Chaotix ver.- (VS Metal Overlord Kai 3.0 ) #Ruby Delusions ( VS Shadowy Being ) #Final Boss Theme -TMNT in time Snes Ver.- ( VS Psycho Cyber Shredder ) #Thr0w 1t 4ll 4w4y -Glitch remix- (VS Proto Shadow ) #Wizman Boss Fight -Glitch Remix- (VS "Glitched" Wizeman ) #Egg Reverie theme (VS Corrupted Dark King / VS Phantom King / VS Phantom King + HeadLoc) #Egg Reverie Theme -Glitched sped-up Remix- (VS Shadow Rayman 3.0 ) #Time Over Victory (VS Revived (Possessed) Kagenari Nagumo / Kamen Rider D. Fuma / VS Super Gemdeus Fuma / Super Gemdeus Machina 9.0 ) #Theme of GOD Rugal (VS GOD Rugal) #????? (VS アトラスのオニキス / Altas) #?????? (VS Alfonso Koopa ) #Chakarivin's Theme (VS Mantra-Empowered Mammoth Mogul ) #In the Final (VS Dark Bowser) #The Doomsday (VS Shadow Sonic Boss Medley ) #Oni VS Asura theme (VS Wraith-Cloned BAD FUTURE! Mike Phoenix ) #King of Devil -Instrumental Ver.- (VS Shin AKUMA SHOGUN ) #Calming Rain (VS Metamorphosis Opal ) #Dare -Instrumental ver.- (Vs Unicron 2.0 ) #Final Boss -ARMS ver.- ( Vs Infinity Stone Empowered Dr. Coyle & Giant Shadow Dr. Coyle ) #Final Boss Theme - Marvel Vs Capcom: Infinite ver.- (VS Sigma Ultron) #Limit X Breaker! (Dragonball Xenoverse Omni Saga Intro) #Theme of Infinite -Instrumental- (Vs Infinite) #Ultimate Battle - Dragonball Super (Vs. Fused Zamasu / Ultimate Zamasu) #Final Boss theme -SRWZ2.2- (VS Gaioh) #FINAL BOSS THEME -SONIC '06 VER.- (VS Solaris) #GONG (VS Kaiser Ephes) #02/Miracle Matter Remix -Kirby:Star Allies Version- (VS Replica Haemorrhage) #Final boss theme -Sonic 1 metal ver.- (VS Egg Onslaught - Phase 1) #Final boss theme -Sonic 2 metal ver.- (VS Egg Onslaught - Phase 2) #Final boss theme -Sonic 3 metal ver.- (VS Egg Onslaught - Phase 3) #The Doomsday -Metal Ver.- (VS Egg Onslaught - Phase 4) #Final Boss Theme -Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) Metal Ver.- (VS Egg Onslaught - Phase 5) #Open your Heart -Instrumental/Metal/Orchestra Ver.- (VS Egg Onslaught - Phase 6) #Live & Learn -Instrumental Metal Ver.- (VS Egg Onslaught - Phase 7) #His World / Endless Possibilities / Reach for the Stars -Metal Medley Ver.- (VS Egg Onslaught - Phase 8) #Egg Reverie Zone -Metal ver.- (VS Egg Onslaught - Phase 9) #Death Egg Robot Phase 1 (VS Egg Onslaught - Phase 10) #Death Egg Robot Phase 2 (VS Egg Onslaught - Phase 11) #Onslaught's Theme -Power Metal Ver.- (VS Egg Onslaught - Phase 12) #Death Egg Robot Phase 3 - Sonic Forces (VS Egg Onslaught - Final Phase) #The Beginning -Full Version- (Ending Cutscene 1 / Secret Boss Fight) #Honeylunge Ridge - Escape - Japanese Version - Super Mario Odyessy (Escape Sequence) #Surprise Future - Re-Ray (Ending Cutscene 2 / Credits) #Eien no Tomodachi (????? Saga Intro) #Green Hill Zone -calm Variation- (????? Saga - ????? Universe level) #Event: Good-bye! -SA1 ver.- (????? Saga - Complete!) #Undertale - Undertale (LOPC:IW1+2 saga intro) #Be The ONE -Instrumental Version- (DLC Saga 1 Intro) #Kamen Rider Black RX Theme (VS Kamen Rider Black RX / Kamen Rider Shin / Kamen Rider J Bosses) #Kamen Rider ZO Theme (VS Koumori Man) #Kamen Rider Kuuga Theme (VS Dark Kuuga) #Kamen Rider Agito Theme (VS "Another" Agito / VS G4) #Revolution (VS Ryuga) #Kamen Rider Faiz Theme (VS Orga) #Kamen Rider Blade Theme (VS Glaive) #Kamen Rider Hibiki Theme (VS Kabuki) #Kamen Rider Kabuto Theme (VS Dark Kabuto / VS Caucasus) #Climax JUMP -Instrumental ver.- (VS Yuuki / VS Nega Den-O / VS G Den-O) #Kamen Rider Kiva Theme (VS Dark Kiva / VS Arc -Time Stone Infused) #WBX -instrumental Ver.- (VS Skull / VS Dark Ghost Rider / VS Eternal) #Anything Goes -Instrumental- (VS Posidon / VS Core) #Magic is Showtime -Instrumental- (VS Socerer) #Kamen Rider Gaim Theme -Instrumental- (VS 15 / VS Bujin Gaim / VS Dark Mars) #Surprise Drive -Instrumental- (VS Kamen Rider Lupin / VS Dark Drive) #We Think, Therefore We Are -Instrumental- (VS Dark Ghost / VS Zero Specter / VS Extremer) #Be the One -Instrumental- (VS Kamen Rider Night Rogue / Kamen Rider Blood Stalk( #Real Game -Instrumental (VS "Another" Kamen Rider Para-DX) #Wish in The Dark -Instrumental (VS Kamen Rider Core Gemdeus) #Time over Victory -Instrumental- (VS Kaiser) #Time Judges All -Instrumental- (VS Reverse Kaiser) #Unlimited Drive -Instrumental- (VS Bi-Kaiser) #Life Is Beautiful (DLC Saga 1 Ending / Credits) #Termination (VS Kinnikuman Nemesis / VS Strong The Budo) #Revenge of the Forgotten Shogun (VS Daizenshogun) #Last Hope... (VS Revived Black Hole) #Anything Goes! -Different Version- (DLC Saga 2 Intro - pre-story - ) #Time Judges All (DLC Saga Intro 2 -Prism Enforcers-) #GROOVY (DLC Saga 2 Intro -Phantom Legion-) #Luna Ascension (DLC SAGA 2 - Neo/Prism Phoenix City - Prism Enforcers home base) #Discode (DLC Saga 2 - Mission Complete Theme -Prism Enforcers-) #Way To Go (DLC Saga 2 - Mission Complete Theme -Phantom Legion-) #Beneath the Mask (DLC SAGA 2 - Comet City - Phantom Hut - Phantom Legion home base) #Mighty Wings (DLC SAGA 2 - Prism vs Phantom Fight) #Metal Man Stage -X Remix- (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Dark Jiban) #Cyber-Corruption from the Stars (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Cyber-Marx) #Morpho Knight Theme (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Morpho Knight) #Showdown in the Sky (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Gold Lion Shiki) #Etheral Engine of the Remote Wrecker (DLC SAGA 2 - VS HELL BROS) #Shadow lady Strikes (VS Salem Clone) #Final Boss -Power Stone 2 -Techno-Metal Remix- (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Cyber-Titan Dr.Erode) #Thanos Theme -MSH / Movie Remix- (DLC SAGA 2 - VS "Empowered" Thanos ) #Shadow Battle (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Dark Saitama / Dark Bowser) #Xenoverse 2 -Final Battle Music- (DLC Saga 2 - VS Dabura / Mira / Towa) #True Final Boss Theme -SRWX Ver.- (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Ende The Devouer) #Wily Castle 1/2 -Megaman 2 ver. / X2 Remix- (DLC Saga 2 - VS Lord Draco) #The Doomsday -Japanese Remix- (DLC Saga 2 - VS Cloned Egg Onslaught ) #Oriental Legend -X3 Remix- (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Giant Omega Mecha Sonic) #Ghosts N' Goblins -Corruption Remix (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Corrupted! Gecko Moria) #Egg Revivre Zone -Japanese Remix- (DLC Saga 2 - VS Ultimate Phantom Emperor) #????? (DLC Saga 2 - VS Corrupted Godly Almagram -Velezakaros) #Battle (Surtr / Loki / Laevatein) (DLC Saga 2 - VS Surtr) #Deception in the Darkness (DLC SAGA 2 - VS "False" Kamen Rider Rouge ) #What Lies At The End (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Fallen!Celica) #The Dark Lord's Wrath (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Alfonso "Dark Lord" Klock ) #Madness in Mantra (DLC SAGA 2 VS Kamen Rider MAD Rogue ) #X VS Zero -Japanese Rock Remix- (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Phantom Speedster -PRISM SIDE FIGHT -Alternate Music-) #X VS Zero -Techno Remix (DLC SAGA VS Mastered Ultra Instinct/Muso Tensei Mike Phoenix -Phantom Side Fight -Alternate Music- ) #A Rude Awakening (EVENT: ?????? REVEALED!) #E.V.O.L.T.O. (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Kamen Rider EVOL) #Divided we fall (EVENT: Saved by a sacrifice - Ciao, ??????? ??????) #United We Stand (Event: Team re-unites) #Be The One -Metal Remix- (DLC SAGA 2 - Intro (Late-game/Post-Game) #Warship Zi-O (DLC SAGA 2 - Reunited Team Home Base (Late-game/Post-game) #Snake Eater -SSB:U Version- (Late-game/Post-game Mission Complete Theme) #The Tower of Black Hole (Event: Intro to Pandora Tower) #Pandora's Tower (DLC SAGA 2 - Dark Pandora's Tower) #HEIL DARKSIED (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Cloned Darksied) #LORD of Infinity (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Lord Thanos) #Battle at the speed of Sound! -Prism X Phantom Remix- (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Kamen Rider Evol -Black Hole Form- ) #Mighty Wings -Fractal Gates Version (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Kamen Rider EVOL -Infinite Black Hole Form- / Final Boss Theme) #TERMINATION - (DLC SAGA 2 - VS Kamen Rider EVOL -Infinite Black Hole Form (Genocide Phase - Hardest Mode ONLY) ) #To the Depths of Space and Beyond (Dream Map Mission Mode -DLC Saga 2 ver.- ) #VS. Super Shredder -SNES Version- (DREAM MAP Mode - VS. Psycho Cyber-Shredder) #VS Dark Meta Knight -Kirby Star Allies Version- (Dream Map Mode - VS Morpho Knight RE:Match) #Man on the silver mountain (Vs. Warlock - DLC Saga 2 Version) #Ride or Die - GACKT (Theme of Mike Phoenix (????) - Final DLC SAGA) #OVER "QUARTZER" (Final DLC saga teaser trailer music) #Fighting Gold (Final DLC Saga Trailer Music) #Blizzard - DBS:Broly (Final DLC Saga Opening / Vs. Shadow! LSSGSS Broli & Shadow! LSSJ4 Broli) #Mystery Match (Vs. Mysterious Shadow Giant) #Special Spar (Vs. Giant! (Phantom-Outfit) Mika Phoenix / Vs. Giant! (Prism-Outfit) Maika) #Prison Planet (Vs. Cumber) #Victory Road - R/S/E + OR/AS Remix (Vs. Shadow Rayquaza) #Be The One (Vs. Another Build) #TRANSFORMER -instrumental version- (Vs. Corrupted! Galvatron) #Excite (Vs. Another Ex-aid) #Destroyed Skyworld (Vs.Possessed! Hades) #Switch on! (Vs. Another Fourze) #Justiφ's (Vs. Another Faiz) #Battle Theme -Pokemon XD Ver.- (Vs. Shadow Deoxys) #Duel Zone (Vs. Polygon Registeel) #Magic is Showtime (Vs. Another Wizard) #Conquest -Ablaze- (Vs. Possessed! Twin Reflet) #Anything Goes (Vs. Another OOO) #King Koopa -SMB3 Version- (VS Shadow Dry Dark Bowser) #Just Live More (Vs Another Gaim) #Samurai X Sword (Vs Possessed! Ronaroa Zoro) #W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ (Vs Another Double & Another Den-O) #Boss Theme -Super Mario Sunshine Ver.- (Vs. Corrupted Petey Pirahna ) #-F- (VS Possessed! Kuriza Dokuni) #THEME OF WARLOCK (VS. WARLOCK) #???? (Vs. The Dark Empress) #Secrets Decompressed (Events: ALL IS REVEALED - The Demon Behind the Prison of Glitches) #CURBSTOMPED (EVENT: Void Shogun attacks! - The Beginning of The End has arrived!) # #Over Quartzer -Corrupted Remix- (Vs. Oma Zi-O) # #?????? (Vs. Possessed Phantom Jumper & Possessed Phantom Idol Final DLC SAGA) # #World of Light - SSBU (World of Smash Bros. - World of Light - Final DLC Saga) #World Of Dark - SSBU (World of Smash Bros. - World of Dark - Final DLC Saga) #Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Theme -Instrumental Version- (World of Smash Bros. -???? - Final DLC Saga) #Battle Against Light - SSBU (VS Galeem - Final DLC Saga) #Mach Σ - For Dream Dance Act 1 - Sonic:ATS (VS Candentia - Final DLC Saga) #Battle Against Dark - SSBU (Vs Dharkon - Final DLC Saga) #Eye of the Storm - For Storm Station Boss Act - Sonic:ATS (VS Nethero - Final DLC Saga) #Battle Against Light And Dark - SSBU (VS Galeem & Dharkon RE:Match - Final DLC Saga) #From Whence You Came - For Dream Dance Act 2 - Sonic: After the Sequel (VS Candentia & Nethero RE:Match - Final DLC Saga) #In the Final RE:Mix (Vs. Shadow! Empowered! G. Dark Bowser + Shadow! Insane! Fawful - Final DLC Saga) #Blizzard - DBS:Broly - Instrumental Version (Main Menu / Pause Menu Theme - Final DLC Saga) #Deltarune - Field of Hopes and Dreams (VS Shadow Im - Final DLC Saga ) #Final World - SSBU (Castle of Void Shogun - Entrance - Final DLC Saga) #X VS ZERO Glitch RE:Mix (Vs. Shadow Phantom Speedster & Shadow Prism Samurai - Final DLC SAGA) #Final World (COMPLETE) - SSBU (Earth-Prime(Final Bonus Level - TBA) - Final DLC Saga) #It has to be this way -Platinium Mix- - Metal gear rising (Vs. Void Shogun - Final DLC Saga - Mike Phoenix's Fight) #It has to be Ambiguous - KLK X MGR (Vs. Void Shogun - Final DLC Saga - Prism Empress's Fight) #?(Vs. Final Boss - Final DLC Saga) #70cm Shihou no Madobe - English Cover (Credits - Final DLC Saga) # Modes Story Mode - the main Story mode: can be played by yourself or with up to 4-8 friends! Dream Map (Mission Mode) - an Optional 1P and Co-Op Mode. (Gets an Update with Purchase of DLC SAGA 2 pack!) Vs. Mode - Go against your friends, the computer or other people onine in various amounts of modes! Customize - Customize your characters among other things in this mode! DLC shop - Buy downloadable content here or revcevie it free from updates here and there! Museum - Look at your unlockables! Options (Other Modes To Be Announced Soon.) Other Pages Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars/DLC Pack 2 - Character Sides Trivia *There's a reason why this is called FINAL Wars.... ;) *In DLC Saga 2 Other Previous Stages from from Before will appear Except these ones: All stages from the Final Wars Saga, bonus boss locations, bonus saga locations, and Mike's Dreamscape *in the LOPC:IW1+2 Saga, you can play the story mode of LOPC:IW1 and LOPC:IW2 as well as all of their DLC Story Modes with any character from those games & their dlc packs, plus any character from this game and the DLC Packs of LOP:FW as well. Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Sergy92 Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Dalton and Friends Category:Irockz707 Category:MRAD Category:AgentXY Category:Other Characters Category:Sagas Category:Games